


A love between equals.

by eddiecharlesstewart



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kindness, M/M, Oral Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/eddiecharlesstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus sees Esca at the gladiatorial games and a bond is formed. Buying him as a body slave they develop a love that will flourish thereafter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for under age aspect to Esca however in this society that was not bellow the age of consent. Apologies also for any inaccuracies, historically, or technically.

It was almost a month after Marcus was discharged from the Roman army, wallowing in his Uncles Villa in Calleva he found himself at a loss as to what to do to keep the all-encompassing boredom at bay. Too ill to hunt or ride or even leave bed unassisted his life was growing monotonous and depressingly empty. Before he would have his men’s company. The huge Gauls always respectful were boisterous and made good drinking companions in the mess. Here he was stuck with his retired uncle who did his best to amuse Marcus with games of Latrunculi and long tiresome debates over military and political matters, both subjects now sickened him but his Uncles efforts to entertain him were all he could now rely on. That and the pestering and mollycoddling he was coming to detest from his uncles cook Sassticca who force fed him honeyed cakes and dormice roast, until he was stuffed to the brim. His uncles body slave Stephanos aided him in his every need, washing him, cleaning his clothes and helping Sassticca force feed him. So when the chance came to see the saturnalia games in Calleva, a spectacle he usually avoided as he disliked the debasement of once proud men at the whim of the bloodthirsty mob, he was excited to go, anything to escape the villa.  
He was dressed in his finest tunic and toga, a garment he detested for all it represented, his armillae shone highly polished on his wrist. As he was carted to the arena in a litter, a necessity that he felt shamed by, he observed the peculiarities of Calleva, a town where Britain and roman lived side by side. The streets were thronged with people celebrating and making their way to the arena. As they reached the arena, Marcus stepped from the litter, clutching his centurion’s staff and uncle’s shoulder as he hobbled to the box reserved for officials in the arena. Uncle Aquila was an ex-soldier and now a Magistrate. Beside them sat a Roman-British family, a fat man his uncle named as Kaliso, their neighbour, his wife and their Niece, a fox-faced girl who obviously detested the idea of the games as much as he did. Yet they were both here. As the editor spoke of the games financer and benefactor, Marcus scanned the faces of the Gladiators who stood below him. One a slighter man with sinews muscles and a skinny torso, caught his eyes. He was obviously a warrior by his proud stance yet his youth and the fear in his eyes endeared him to Marcus and as their eyes met for the longest of moments Marcus felt pity and comradeship well up in his chest. Then just as quickly as it occurred the moment was gone, the gladiators marched to their cells and the games began. First was an animal fight. The brutal conflict saw three wolves fight a bear. The girl with his Neighbours looked on in terror and pity as the bear was eventually killed. Marcus felt outrage well in his heart at the couple’s heartlessness in bringing the young girl here to her torment. Then the gladiatorial fights began. The young Briton returned armed with but a sword he faced the deadly Fisher, armed with a net and trident. At first the fight seamed uneven the young Briton facing an unbeatable foe, then the tables turned and his net spent the fisher was pursued by the Briton across the arena. When it seemed that the fight was won the fisher grabbed up his net when he ran past and threw it at the unwary swordsman. The young Briton tumbled caught in the net and fell at the fisher’s mercy. As he lowered the trident to the British boy’s throat he looked up to see the crowd’s decision at his prey’s fate. Marcus watched dread clutching at his heart as the crowds thumbs dropped, ‘death’. Marcus staggered to his feet in a flash and raised his thumb, urging others to do likewise. His uncle and a few others followed suit as he bellowed “life, life, life” with a harsh cry. More thumbs turned skywards until the gladiator’s life was saved. After that fight Marcus, feeling sickened and fatigued left the arena. After that he asked his uncle over the Gladiators likely fate then decided to buy the boy. That evening when Stephanos returned with the Briton in tow Marcus finally had a chance, under the flickering gaze of the lanterns in his chamber to appraise his new body slave. His face was finely sculpted with many angles that left it looking handsome and youthful. His body was smaller than any Briton Marcus had faced yet his eyes told of a deadliness lurking within the young Warrior. His shoulder and upper arm on the left were graced with the swirling woad tattoos of the Brigantes tribe. He was about 16 to Marcus 20 years.  
“You're to be my body slave” Marcus said respectfully.  
“The centurion was injured?” The boy inquired warily.  
“Yes, chariot ran me down when I tried to save my men”  
“The old Goaty one told me so” the boy mumbled.  
“You were a warrior once I see? My name is Marcus, what is yours?”  
“I am Esca, Son of Cunoval, king of the Brigantes, Bearer of the blue war shield and lord of Hundreds of men.” Esca said his voice a challenge.  
“I am, Was Centurion Marcus Flavius Aquila, Cohort commander of the 5th Gaulish Auxiliary cohort.” Marcus replied his voice answering the challenge in kind.  
“Well Marcus, I am the centurion’s hound, to lie at the centurion’s feet” Esca said proudly before drawing a beautifully crafted long sleek and deadly British dagger from his belt where it lay concealed against his hip and placed it on Marcus lap before bowing his head.  
After that day Esca waited on Marcus hand and foot, not as a slave, but in the manner of a retainer or shield bearer. He washed Marcus, massaged his wounded thigh and when the time came for the wound to be reopened Esca held Marcus down, comforting and restraining him while the surgeon worked. For his service and loyalty Marcus grew to regard Esca as a friend and equal. A feeling Esca cherished. When Marcus cried out in the night, his mind invaded by nightmares of his past, Esca would lie beside him in Marcus’ bed and stroke his hair until calmness descended once more. When Marcus awoke to find the warm form of Esca lying beside him he lay rigid for a few moments, fearful that perhaps he had compromised their friendship and his slaves honour during the night. As he lay he would watch the contented rise of Esca’s slim chest and the flicker of a smile on his lips, before he rose and dressed himself, trying fruitlessly to avoid waking his friend. He would always by some divine providence bump into something or create some other disturbance and Esca would awake, and in a scolding tone berate Marcus for his foolishness before gently helping his master dress. After fetching his masters meal Esca would stand respectfully until with a snort of derision Marcus would tell Esca to stop being a fool and sit with him sharing the full plate of breakfast Sassticca provided him. Later, leaning heavily on Esca Marcus would limp to the garden or the baths and the two boys would chatter and playfully toy with one another. Marcus grew to relish their time alone when they were bound by no formalities and could, as equals enjoy, their company. Marcus was in the baths one day, he and Esca gently wrestling and splashing each other when Marcus realised how incredibly handsome he found Esca’s angular face, his wiry limbs and skinny torso. As he stared Esca realised his masters amorous gaze rested solely on him. He watched in trepidation as Marcus’ member rose to a hard length, jutting from his thigh. When Marcus realised this he quickly covered himself, shame painting his cheeks a regal red. He quickly mumbled an apology afraid to lose the trust of a comrade over his own lack of control. Esca strode towards him, his hand slipping onto Marcus’ straining member. “Stop, Esca. I would not wish ever to debase you so!” Marcus cracked.  
His treacherous member strained again against Esca’s warm grasp. His small hands barely circling his masters jutting cock. Esca shook as his nerves took hold. He had had masters before with no qualms over taking their slaves like the property they were. Esca had hoped Marcus was not one such, he realised however all men were mere putty to their base desires. “Stop” Marcus cried again. Now stepping away from Esca a look of horror and pity on his face telling Esca he had been right at first about Marcus. He was a man of morals and honour with no wish to ‘do’ a slave who could not reject of consent to him. Esca was ashamed to ever have lowered his belief in Marcus and Marcus was clearly ashamed to have given the impression of wishing Esca that way. They left the baths in silence. For days they acted awkwardly towards each other. Their interactions difficult and any physical contact kept to a minimal. Esca slept once again on his own mat. Marcus alone on his bed.  
After a weak of almost sleepless nights of worry from Marcus he final requested that Esca join him in his bed one night. Esca’s heart hammered as he felt shocked, had Marcus’ morals finally been beaten? he was sure that he was in for a rough night when Marcus simply turned over in the bed, rolling over to create space for Esca. He insured his member was far from Esca as Esca slipped beneath the sheets and furs, feeling the calming warmth radiating from Marcus lying rigid beside him. Esca affectionately stroked Marcus head until the taller man fell into a deep sleep before him, his breathing becoming shallower. Esca cuddled closer to the prone form of Marcus, tucking his knees against those of Marcus his back pressed sound against Marcus’ chest. When Marcus awoke he felt familiar warmth from the small form pressed against him. His arm was draped over Esca’s small frame and with dread he looked down to see his erect cock pressed between Esca’s arse cheeks. Esca murmured slightly then waking to find the intrusive hardness pressed against his arse glances at Marcus and is again shocked to discover the man who owns him body and soul, apologising like a child terrified of its parent disapproval. Esca finds himself attracted to the honourable soldier lying beside him, he shrugs of Marcus apologies and curls around coming face to face with Marcus. He wraps his arms around Marcus and squeezes against him, his leg sides between Marcus thighs rubbing of his groin. Esca’s own erection rubbed against Marcus’ muscular torso his hands grasp Marcus firm arse and his eyes stare into Marcus’ with a look of hunger, desire and love. Love which Marcus’ eyes reflect back alongside a host of other lustful emotions. Their lips collide and Esca’s mouth is forced wide as Marcus tongue invades his tight mouth, in seconds Esca’s tongue fights back counter attacking Marcus heavier tongue as they tasted each other’s sweetness. Marcus large hands grasped Esca’s tight arse cheeks and his groin slides up and down that of his petit lover. Surprisingly strong hands force Marcus to lie flat on his back. Esca suddenly breaks the kiss, sliding skilfully down Marcus’ chest. His lips and tongue gracing Marcus’ neck and chest with luscious kisses licks and nips with his teeth. He reached Marcus taut stomach tracing a line of muscle downwards to Marcus’ massive cock. Marcus grunts when he realises Esca’s intention who replies with a smirk before he sticks out his tongue and gives Marcus’ cock a smouldering lick from balls to tip, his lips gracing Marcus’ second head with an open mouthed kiss, his tongue flicking deftly at the opening. Marcus stifles another moan and Esca hums slightly in pleasure before he dives his head downwards, taking Marcus’ lengthy cock in his mouth. Marcus feels Esca gag as his cock touches the back of the small warrior’s throat and in completely enveloped in his lover’s tight opening. Esca’s head bobs faster and faster Marcus’ climax draws nearer until on the verge of Cumming Marcus tries to shift Esca’s head from his groin but Esca simply moves faster until Marcus spends his substantial load in his friends mouth and across his cheeks with a lewd pop the cock escaped Esca’s mouth. Esca in Marcus opinion looks adorable his face strewn with semen, Marcus drags him up to face him then licks his face clear then kisses him, tasting his own cock in Esca’s mouth. “How did I taste?” Marcus enquired blissfully.  
“Delicious my love” Esca hummed back.  
“What can I do for you?” Marcus enquired his face a mask of care for his lover.  
“Bum me” Esca cried.  
At these words Marcus member sprang to life, no longer a flaccid length hanging between his legs, it was once again standing erect like a soldier on parade.  
“If that is your wish” Marcus exclaims cheerfully. Making Esca shift to lay on his back his legs wrapped around Marcus hips, taking care not to aggravate Marcus’ wound. Marcus sucks his fingers then gently rubs the saliva slickened thick fingers against Esca’s incredibly tight anus. With care he pressed one index finger against the puckered hole, with a pop it slid in making Esca sigh and groan in relief. Generating a pumping rhythm Marcus added another finger, stretching Esca’s hole wider, making Esca shudder. Finally convinced that he has suitably loosened Esca’s arse Marcus pressed his still saliva slick cock against Esca’s still tight anus. Pushing forwards he suddenly slid deeply into Esca. Esca felt Marcus penetrate him, felt his arse fill, tight passage almost ripped apart by Marcus massive manhood. He cried out in pain at the raw burning in his arse. Marcus hesitated as he realised the pain his partner was in, unsure how to proceed he looked into Esca’s eyes and saw a hunger that told him to continue. Marcus thrust further into Esca until his cock reached something impenetrable, a burst of pain and pleasure overtook Esca and he cried out to Marcus begging for more, harder faster rougher as Marcus’ cock stretched him. Marcus complied, withdrawing out of Esca in his entirety then slamming back in. in out in out in out. Harder, harder, harder. Faster, faster, faster. His cock pounded Esca’s tinny frame. Esca hung limply too his thighs as Marcus plundered his tight hole. As Esca reached climax with a little help from Marcus massive hands stroking his proportionately smaller cock Esca cried out in ecstasy. Then with a great shudder Marcus came also, filling Esca once again with his seed, claiming the limp form of his friend, comrade, lover and equal as his own as much as he belonged now to the boy before him who dozed lazily on the edge of sleep.  
It was mid-afternoon before they rose and washed before leaving the sanctuary of his chamber. The rumours sweeping the household were true to some extent, Marcus and Esca were ‘doing it’ however to them it was worth far more.


	2. Unwanted attractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esca tells Marcus of the times he has been raped, Marcus consoles him and tries to remove his shame.

Over the next few days they spent every waking moment together; they would share a breakfast, go to the baths, walk in the garden or tell stories from their homelands. Esca slowly revealed his life before his enslavement, Marcus told of his time as a soldier and his boyhood. Esca talked of hunts in the wild hills and glens, forests and moors of his homeland, and of the comradeship of his brethren, talk of his family always brought tears and a steely glint to his eyes. At these moments Marcus would comfort his lover, patting his back and murmuring soothing words in his ear. Marcus talked of the Mediterranean heat of his homeland, the terraced hillsides littered with olive trees and vines, the terracotta tiled roofs of villas dotting the valley sides. He would describe the horrors of Battle in a way he felt capable of doing only to Esca, who comforted him when he remembered comrades lost. It was almost a week after their first love making experience when Esca finally told Marcus about his rapes. It was a subject Esca was afraid to talk about, one that shamed him still. Marcus had comforted him as he described each of his two rapes. The first time…  
Esca had been but 14 years old, still free when it happened. He was hunting with a distant cousin, of about 17 years of age when he found himself in a clearing, hidden from view from all sides, his cousins eyes spoke of extreme lust and sexual desire as he advanced steadily upon the quivering terrified Esca who stood rooted to the spot, unable to move from fear of the inevitable, he could not outrun his cousin. His cousin had roughly grabbed him tearing off the young boy’s braccae revealing and his bare legs as well as his already bare chest. Eyes drinking in the small boy’s nakedness his cousin had pulled down his own braccae revealing his already erect cock before turning Esca around and bending him over a tree stump on the forest floor. Esca had quietly whimpered in fear when he felt the hard length of his cousins cock brush against his tight hole. His cousin’s hands roughly grasped his arse cheeks pulling them apart as he thrust into hole. Esca had cried out in agony, his arse feeling as though it was being torn apart by the huge invasion of his most tight place. His cousin, uncaring continued roughly to thrust harder and harder into the tiny boys shivering body despite his cries of pain misery and anguish. When he finally came, he withdrew quickly, pulled up his braccae and left the clearing, leaving a quivering Esca alone, tears running down his cheeks. Esca’s bum had bled and he had been unable to sit still for a week such was the pain. Of his cousin Esca saw no more.  
When Esca finished this story Marcus gave him a tight hug, allowing his arms to encompass the younger man. “I’ll always love you, no matter what. My brave little warrior.” Esca with Marcus’ encouragement then described the second time…  
Esca had been a slave for two months when he was bought by Quintus Fabius, at the age of 15, his master was about 19. Esca had realised his master’s intent towards him by the lustful gaze he directed at him, also the way he often ordered Esca to bend over to pick things up in his presence. Esca was resigned to the inevitable when one night, it happened. He was called to his master’s bedchamber, he was ordered to undress before his master and his friend Titus, he was then forced to his hands and knees, Quintus knelt behind him Titus before him, and both had staining erections escaping from their tunics as they were removed. Esca resolved not to show weakness or cry out, he resolved not to surrender to these Roman scum. He felt Quintus hard cock press against his anus then slide in, creating a grunt of pleasure from the roman. Quintus quickly thrust in then out, building up a rhythm. Esca opened his mouth to gasp at one particularly painful thrust, and Titus thrust his straining cock deep into Esca’s tight moist mouth. The man gasped in pleasure then taking a handful of Esca’s hair he thrust roughly in and out of Esca’s mouth forcing the Britain to gag and choke. Tears stung Esca’s eyes as the two Romans finally spent, one in his arse, the other defiling his mouth. The next day Esca was led to the Ludus in Calleva and was sold to be Gladiator.  
“And you know the rest” Esca said shame tingeing his voice.  
Marcus huddled closer to Esca, holding the younger boy in a tight embrace. ”I Said I will Always love you, little warrior.”  
That night the two boys lay their beds, Esca shivered from the evening chill until Marcus, a little irritated by Esca’s stubbornness told the boy to join him in the bed they usually shared before he caught his death of cold. Esca quietly padded over to the bed and slipped under the covers, pressing his cold body against Marcus warm form, revelling in the heat radiating from him. Esca pressed his freezing feet against Marcus’ shins making Marcus gasp in shock. Marcus rolled over until he lay on top of Esca his face gazing into Esca’s own, his lips merging with Esca’s. Esca let out a moan of pleasure then broke of the kiss. “Fuck me” he whispered.  
Marcus did not need to be told twice. In seconds he had undressed himself and Esca and was once again lying atop the younger boy, his eyes gazing into those of his lover with pure affection. After gently widening his lovers hole with careful prodding of his fingers Marcus proceeded to align his massive erect cock with his lovers arse. At a signal from Esca, Marcus Gently pressed his cock against Esca’s hole, and then slid into the tight cavity extracting a moan of pleasure from both boys’ lips. Marcus quickly began to thrust in and out of Esca, gently, lovingly at first, then faster as he tried to quench their sexual needs. His hand grasped around Esca’s cock, trying to increase his lover’s pleasure. In moments they both came. For minutes afterwards they lay panting Marcus still atop Esca until finally Marcus rolled of, grasped Esca in his arms in a lovers embrace and they fell asleep together. Content.


	3. a third party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placidus joins the boys for an engagement of the sexual variety during a sweat soaked lustful night.

Chapter 3  
That morning, Marcus woke carefully, trying his hardest not to awaken the sleeping form of Esca who lay beside him. Marcus quietly slipped into his bedclothes after lying naked for the night then crept from the room, carefully avoiding making a sound as he closed the door behind him. Padding to the kitchen Marcus picked up a plate of honeyed cakes as well as fruits, some fresh bread and some other delicacies from a shocked sassticca who was clearly expecting Esca to do this slaves task. Returning to his chamber, Marcus quietly placed the food on a small table by the bed then stood back admiring his handiwork. After a few moments he realised Esca was watching him with a bemused expression. “Since when were you awake” Marcus asked.  
“Since you got out of the bed” Esca replied cheekily.   
“You didn’t look awake” Marcus relied suspiciously.  
“I pretended to be asleep to see what you were up to and believe me I’m impressed. Who knew Romans could fetch breakfast?” Esca cried cheekily, his eyes alight with mirth and his face split by a smirk. Esca patted the bed beside him and Marcus slipped beside him, under the warm covers and furs, the grace of many successful hunts of Esca’s during Marcus’ recovery, feeling the warm fuggy heat radiating from his companion. Esca turned and wrapped his arms around Marcus’ broad shoulders pressing his lips against those of his lover in gratitude for the sign of affection he knew the breakfast in bed to be. It was highly unusual for masters to fetch breakfast for their slave.  
They then sat up. Esca sitting cradled on Marcus’ lap, a blanket covering their midriffs’ as they ate the breakfast together. Later Marcus declared he felt well enough to hunt, for the first time since his injury, he asked Esca to acquire some spears. Marcus was preparing for the hunt and Esca was away fetching spears when Marcus’ uncle approached him about his relationship with Esca. It was fine he said to cavort with ones slave, however he felt their relationship was something more, and it was not alright to own one’s true love. If he truly loved Esca he must free him. Marcus thanked his uncle for the advice then left his company to make final preparations for the hunt. He resolved to free Esca after the hunt. When Esca returned, he saddled their horses and they rode out together. They headed deep into the forests west of Calleva until they reached a clearing where they spotted a mighty and regal stag standing aloof in the dappled light. Esca spurred his horse forwards as the stag bolted, Marcus had to speed up to keep in sight as he pursued the deer and Esca through the trees. Esca threw his spear, its tip glinting silver in the sun’s rays as it flew towards its target, and it struck the deer in the hind quarters, a maiming, but not fatal shot. Marcus galloped to where Esca sat watching the animal limp towards cover, then threw his spear, like a legionary, it soured on a flat trajectory, through the undergrowth striking the dear in the chest, killing it instantly. Esca murmured in surprise, respect and appraisal. Esca Quickly tied the deer carcase to his horse then they walked back to the Villa together. Esca tried to tell Marcus to ride their but Marcus refused saying that if Esca couldn’t ride, he would not either, they were comrades after all.  
As they reached the villa they noticed a commotion in the courtyard. Two men dressed in military uniforms and a swarm of their manservants flocked in the colonnaded square. Uncle Aquila embraced the older roman, a Legate by his uniform and the two began talking intimately of past campaigns. Hanging back a slick looking Tribune stood aloof. As Marcus and Esca arrived the Romans turned around. Uncle Aquila greeted them, introducing them to his guests. “Another fine prize Esca” Uncle Aquila enquired.  
“It is Marcus’ catch, Domine” Esca said respectfully.  
Marcus looked at Esca in shock. The word Domine was one he rarely used. “It was Esca who first sighted the deer, and he who first managed to hit it.” Marcus said.  
The tribune Placidus looked in shock “the slave” he spluttered “you allowed him arms when you were out alone”  
That night when all guests were asleep Esca joined Marcus in the bed. Pressing his cold feet against Marcus’ shins in a way Marcus abhorred. Marcus let out a shiver then wrapped his hands around the cold petit body of Esca lying pressed against him. Both were already naked, “I had planned to free you tonight but well the guests were here and I wanted it to really special for you.” Marcus said.  
“Anytime, anyplace with you my love is special, but I’d hate to show weakness before that arrogant tribune.” Esca murmured into Marcus ear. Snatching a kiss Esca quickly pulled Marcus on top of him. “Please fuck me” Esca cried.  
Marcus did as asked and in seconds was balancing Esca on his lap, his huge cock brushing of Esca’s arse as he hung above Marcus’ cock his legs of either side. With a deep breath Esca allowed himself to drop onto Marcus cock, letting it impale his tight arse, filling him in a way he felt fulfilled. Marcus thrust up, again and again meeting Esca’s arse. Their rhythm as their bodies slapped together grew more frantic. They clutched at each other, in any effort to gain purchase on to speed up their movements. Esca felt amazing as he was forced up and down on Marcus cock, Marcus’ hand once again graced his cock, pleasuring him and speeding him towards his climax. They were both almost there, when a knock on the door broke their passionate session. As they fumbled hurriedly to make themselves modest, the Tribune Placidus strode into the room. “Sorry for interrupting anything” he said, breaking a shark toothed grin. “Tribune?” Marcus cried.   
“I heard you having fun as I walked by and wondered if I might join you” the tribune asked bluntly. “My names Servius Placidus by the way, call me… Placidus.”  
Marcus glanced questioningly at Esca who looked down at the tent in Placidus’ tunic, then at his devilishly handsome face, ‘smooth as a girl’ and gave a slight nod of approval, Marcus said they agreed to his proposal and they all undressed.  
They stood appraising each other for a moment. Short, skinny, petit Esca paler that the two romans. Blue tattoos gracing his shoulder and arms giving him a wild look. His medium length fringe rough and un-groomed and his wary yet piercing eyes contributed also to the intimidating effect from such a small man by most people’s standards. His Manhood was about average size, perfectly formed like his body and appearing in perfect proportion to his skinny frame.  
Marcus on the other hand was a good head and shoulders taller than Esca, he was broader to, strong shoulders and a muscular torso led to his large cock, his legs were muscular, also, though his left was crossed by a livid white knotted scar.  
Placidus Was slightly shorter than Marcus, by about an inch, he was thinner to, leaner in the face and around his impressive ribbed torso. His cock was about Marcus’ length but it too was thinner. With a cough Placidus initiated proceedings by grasping his now erect cock and rubbing it gently in his fist. Marcus did likewise as they sat down on his bed. Esca as the slave had to kneel before them, Marcus hated this poor treatment of him, but it was necessary to maintain the illusion of propriety. By the gleam in Esca’s eye he was enjoying proceedings and his smirk told of some devious plan. Esca lent forwards, grasping the two older boy’s cocks and running his hand elegantly up and down their lengths, and then he bobbed his head down on Placidus cock. Marcus and Placidus both almost choked in surprise, Marcus quickly hiding his jealousy when he saw Esca’s smirk despite the cock in his mouth. Placidus groaned out a strangled cry. Thrusting his hips upwards, his hand grasping a handful of Esca’s hair forcing the younger boy’s tight mouth to accommodate his whole cock. Thrusting in and out quickly Placidus withdrew before he could come then looked expectantly at Marcus. Marcus quickly took up a position kneeling behind Esca and rubbed his already erect cock against Esca’s already readied arse. Guiding his cock in, Marcus let out a groan of relief. Esca opened his mouth to groan also and Placidus thrust his cock back into the tight mouth. He thrust roughly into Esca’s mouth for some time, gasping from the pleasure brought by the warmth, wetness and tightness of the boy’s mouth. Finally bored of this Placidus withdrew and told Marcus he wished to share Esca’s arse with him. Marcus nearly choked then Esca gave a small shaky nod so Marcus let his argument die in his throat. To tell the truth the idea of sharing Esca with the handsome Placidus aroused him. Marcus shifted onto the bed and Esca lay atop him, straddling him facing towards him. Placidus took up position behind him His cock wet and hard, sliding and rubbing against Esca’s Buttock cleft and his lower spine. Marcus was already inside him when Placidus’ cock head started to press against Esca’s anus. He cried out as the cock was thrust quickly into him, stretching him to his limit. Stinging and raw inside him, the pain giving way to some pleasure. They sat still for a moment. Marcus worried as Esca whimpered in pain like a wounded animal. He spoke softly to calm him. “I’m fine. Now fuck me” Esca said. The two cocks sliding in him in almost unison was a strange sensation for Esca, one that led him to unexpected realms of pleasure. Esca wriggled and squirmed trying to increase the pace. The boys obliged him. Marcus loved the new tightness and looseness of Esca’s arse and also the feeling of Placidus slick cock sliding alongside his own grinding together as they fucked Esca. After only a short while they had spent. Their climax almost simultaneous. Afterwards Placidus left for his room and the couple lay together, coated in sweat and semen. Esca clung to, Marcus, his arse still stung. They slept fitfully that night.


	4. the cohort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus receives an invite to see his old cohort once again. Esca realises his true worth to Marcus.

When Marcus and Esca awoke that morning they quickly dressed and keeping a respectful distance, they went to have breakfast with their guests. At the table Marcus sat while Esca stood dutifully behind him. Placidus already sat at the table, when they arrived he sent them a secretive smirk then went back to conversation with the two older men. The two soldiers left that morn, off to Rome on business for the Senate and Emperor. Marcus contemplated his homeland once again then dismissed it as a far or place, it had been years since he was there, and he was tied to this land now.  
It was a day later when a message arrived, inviting Marcus to visit his old cohort, and the fort. Marcus was overjoyed and quickly began preparations to depart on their little journey. The messenger had been one of his original comrades; he had not been allowed to leave until he was practically interrogated about every change in the cohort. When a few days later the two boys departed for the fort at Isca Dumnoniorum they rode along the rutted mud tracks across the downs towards Marcus’ old cohort. Esca was uncomfortable at being in the midst of so many roman soldiers, a people before Marcus he had hated and feared. Esca allowed a shiver to penetrate his spine as he rode towards the fort. Marcus noticed the discomfort in his friend as they neared the fort. His jaw locked and his eyes fixed everything they passed with a stony stare, his eyes cold and distant. A cold sweat was developing on his friend’s brow. “Don’t you worry, my little warrior maiden, I’ll protect you” Marcus said humorously.  
Esca replied with a seething glare which melted seeing Marcus’ good-natured grin. He mumbled about his nerves and sat back on his horse, a look of apprehension on his face. Up ahead the fort loomed on a bluff above the township of wattle and daub below. As Marcus rode through the town he saw a few faces he recognised, they returned his looks with a mixture of admiration, shock and surprise at seeing one they had passed off as dead of invalid. As they reached the fort gates Marcus was saluted like an officer once again, he was cheered by his old comrades as he dismounted, a little shakily, and limped towards his old fellow centurions. Esca hung back, shocked by the camaraderie and respect afforded to his usually ignored master. Marcus, he resolved must have truly impressed these men. As he watched Marcus had the cohort’s standard, decorated with an award won under his command, thrust into his hands. His eyes almost glittered with unshed tears of pride as he was welcomed by his old friend and the new cohort commander Lutorius, his old subordinate. Marcus was almost carried to the mess among a crowd of his cheering comrades, Esca remained in the parade ground, unsure what to do and fearful to cause any attention to be laid on him, hear in the heart of his enemies stronghold. Marcus he realised would need him to serve him in the mess, however before he could enter the hall crowded with men eager to catch sight of their old commander and saviour, he was stopped by a pair of tall Gallic auxiliaries who towered over the tiny Esca. “Who are you”, they cried threateningly.  
“I am Marcus’ Body slave, sirs” Esca murmured meekly, his heart alight in fear and anger at being degraded to call to such common brutes’ sir.  
“Oh and what do you do for him, Help him walk, wash him, massage and treat his wound and fill hi cup” Esca said, looking pointedly into the mess hall.   
“He won’t need you for a while then, these romans always spend hours with ceremonies at occasions such as these before they finally drink.” The Gauls said almost derisively. With heavy hands on his slender shoulders they began to lead him away from the main centre towards the barrack blocks. They were stopped when an old centurion strode up to them and told them none to politely that the property of Marcus was out of bounds, on pain of death he suspected from the veterans of the cohort who had been saved by Marcus’ self-sacrifice. The old centurion then led Esca kindly back towards the mess where he was reunited with Marcus, “got a bit lost this one” the old centurion told Marcus, indicating to Esca who now stood dutifully behind him. Marcus nodded his thanks to the man he addressed as his old friend. Marcus was seated at the head of the long table and Esca served his choice cuts of meat and refilled his drinking cup dutifully throughout the meal.  
Marcus was shocked when the men of the cohort who remembered him, officers and all came to him one by one and presented him with gifts, a sign of their continued loyalty and a remembrance of the blood debt owed. Marcus received Amphora of fine vintage wine, a Celtic torc showing hounds entwined in gold and silver. A fine dagger of native design, a carving of the award on the cohort’s standard, a fine fur rug and a chariot team, a ring and a desk, bought with collections from the men who Marcus had protected from the charioteers, along with a heap of amulets and charms from the ordinary soldiers. When he finally retired to bed Marcus was quite drunk, but also greatly proud to be held in such high esteem by the men he once commanded, so used was he to being treated with pity and scorn by his fellows in Calleva. The next day he and Esca were invited to a hunt held by the soldiers of the fort and a feast that night. During the hunt Esca found a wolf cub, orphaned by a spear thrust, he had pleaded with Marcus to adopt it and Marcus could not refuse Esca’s sapphire blue eyes wide and pleading him . It was three nights later when Marcus finally departed from the fort with promises to visit again and that if he ever needed help he knew where to come. “There will always be a place in the cohort for you” he was told by Lutorius. They were given a cart to aid their journey with all the gifts and an escort of the cohort’s Dacian cavalry for the roads were a dangerous place. “So my little maiden, how was it, not as you feared I hope,” Marcus said to Esca who stood behind him in the chariot as they rode ahead of the cart and escort.  
“It was fine”, Esca said simply, pressing closer to Marcus his skinny arms wrapping around the older boys waist as he hugged Marcus tightly. Marcus wheezed at the strength of the hug then looked down to see tears in his friend’s eyes. “I have not ridden a chariot since my capture” Esca said quietly. Marcus handed Esca the reigns in a flash and ceded the drivers position to the smaller boy, holding on to Esca’s skinny waist as he stood behind the young boy. Esca sped up quickly, finding joy in the speed and the felling of wind rushing through his hair. They made an impressive sight as they rode up to Uncle Aquila’s villas with a chariot, a cart full of goods and an escort of smartly presented Dacian cavalry. Marcus gave the escort a jug of wine and a sesterce each and allowed them to return to the cohort, crying his thanks to them even when they left sight. “Why my boy you must have made quite an impression on that cohort” Marcus uncle cried in surprise. Marcus room was now graced with a fine Bear skin rug, a pile of wine amphora, a writing desk and signet ring bearing the cohort’s emblem, a dolphin. The chariot team and chariot were put in the stables and the young wolf cub Marcus had received on the hunt was now settled in fine, sleeping in a ball on the rug on the floor. Marcus lay on his bed Esca sat beside him. Marcus withdrew a parchment from under his bed and presented it to Esca. “Your manumission, your free.” Marcus said to Esca, his eyes watching the others expression change from to confusion to happiness back to confusion.  
“You do not want me anymore?” Esca whispered, the words catching in his throat.  
“No, I will always love you, but no man has the right to own the one he loves.” Marcus explained. He held out the torc he had received. “Here for you.”   
Esca’s face lit up at the explanation, he accepted the torc and placed it carefully around his slender neck. “I love you too Marcus, my Marcus”.   
“I love you for always, my little maiden” Marcus chuckled.  
“If I’m your ‘little maiden’ then take me” Esca said coyly.  
Marcus was happy to oblige. Tugging Esca’s tunic and braccae off he pushed the smaller younger boy onto the bed, stripping out of his own clothes he graced Esca’s lips and mouth with a commanding passionate kiss. Esca gasped as Marcus warm hands groped his balls, gentle fingers stimulating a hardness to grow in his groin until his cock stood erect, like one of Marcus’ soldiers on parade, pressed against the erect groin of Marcus who lay on top of him. Marcus finger pressed against his arse, slipping inside and gently stretching Esca’s arse, readying it for his massive cock. When Esca was finally loose enough Marcus shifted him so his arse was in line with Marcus’ cock, his legs rested on Marcus’ shoulders and Marcus knelt behind him his cock pressed against Esca’s arse, gently stroking against the tight ring of muscle which pulsated against his cock. With a nod from Esca Marcus pushed forwards gently, using one hand to align his cock. The head penetrated Esca’s tight arse with a lurch making Esca wince, no matter how many times the fucked, Esca never became looser. As his shaft slipped inside Esca, Marcus let out a grown then began to thrust in and out of his young lover, extracting moans of pleasure from the others kiss bruised lips. As his rhythm of thrusting increased in speed and depth Marcus cried out Esca begged him to fuck him harder and Marcus ever the caring lover obliged him, slamming into his tight body harder and harder, angling his thrusts downwards as thought trying to fuck Esca into the ground. Esca started to tighten around Marcus’ length as he reached climax. When he did his writhing and shaking drove Marcus over the edge making him cum inside Esca, filling the younger boy with cum. When Marcus tried to withdraw from Esca he found himself stuck. It took a painful tug from both of them for him to escape from Esca’s tender tight arse. That night they slept entwined, Esca still wore the torc as he had all through their sexual encounter. Marcus watched as his young lover fell asleep in his arms pressed against him for warmth and murmuring in his sleep to Marcus. Marcus watched the beauty for what seemed like an age before he finally fell asleep entwined in Esca’s embrace.


	5. at the baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys go to the baths.

Marcus and Esca awoke entwined that morning. Marcus erect cock lay between Esca’s arse cheeks and Esca’s own erect cock was pressed against the sheets of Marcus’ bed. As they awoke both boys found themselves face to face, hard cocks straining against each other’s groins. Marcus held Esca tightly to his chest and began to hump against the younger boy, rubbing his cock against the boys smaller groin, Esca let a grown of pleasure escape his lips then he slipped out of Marcus arms, turning around once more to present the older boy with his buttocks. Marcus took the hint and pressed against his freedman. Gently humping the smaller boy, his cock gliding along the crack of Esca’s arse, his cocks head tingled as it slid against the younger boys arse hole. Esca shuddered in pleasure when Marcus’ large hand slid around his cock enveloping it in warms then in a wave of pleasure as he began to rub it back and forth in rhythm with his humping of Esca’s back. Then with a suddenness that surprised Esca, Marcus thrust forwards pushing his huge cock into Esca’s arse. Esca squealed in surprise and momentary pain. “Ouch” Esca cried, looking round at his lover in mock scorn. “Sorry my little maiden, ask if you wish for me to be gentle with you” Marcus teased. Esca turned his head and shot Marcus a look of irritation. Marcus removed Esca’s irritated expression with a few harder thrusts of his hips into Esca’s pelvis. Esca cried out in pleasure, forgetting his irritation under the overwhelming euphoria. In a matter of moments he was Cumming. Esca’s movements, writhing and wriggling as he came triggered Marcus’ own climax. The boys lay still Esca coated in his own cum which lay splattered across his chest and a little on his cheek and Marcus’ cum sprayed across his arse.  
They quickly dressed then walked to the table where they ate breakfast. Esca tried to serve the meal but Marcus stopped him, berating him lightly for forgetting he was now free. Esca still wore the torc of gold and silver Marcus had given him. The boys then headed to the baths in Calleva. The baths were an extensive network of hot and cold manmade pools, rooms full of steam and areas for massages. As a slave Esca would have been expected to massage Marcus and scrape the dirt from his skin. Esca was willing to do that still, any excuse the young Britain could find to touch his older taller lover would be taken advantage of. Marcus refused to entertain the possibility of Esca serving him thus until Esca suggested that they do it to each other. Esca cleaned Marcus first, taking obvious pleasure in caressing the older boy’s skin as he scrubbed the dirt from his skin then rubbed oils across his wide shoulders. Esca had to tread water or stand on his tiptoes or make Marcus kneel to properly reach the older boys shoulders and neck. Now Marcus was knelt before Esca, Marcus’ face was so close to Esca’s groin that he almost touched Esca’s member with his lips. Esca playfully thrust forward with his hips, his erect cock brushed gently of Marcus’ face, Esca let out a strangled cry, looking around he realised they were alone and decided to be naughty. Marcus almost jumped when Esca’s cock rubbed against his face. He looked up to see the smirk on Esca’s face, the naughty glint in his eyes. Esca’s hands grasped Marcus hair, kneading at his scalp, as he thrust his hips and groin repeatedly into Marcus face, rubbing his slender erect member against Marcus’ cheek, nose and jaw. To his surprise Marcus nuzzled against his cock then in a flash opened his mouth and enveloped Esca’s cock in the intense heat and wetness of his mouth. Marcus’ tongue graced Esca’s erect cocks head, caressing it far from gently with its blunt tip. Marcus strong hands lifted Esca so he sat on the poolside, his cock still in Marcus now standing mouth. Esca’s hand was still in Marcus hair and he took control, thrusting in and out of his lovers mouth groaning as he reached closer and closer to orgasm. With a cry that echoed in the empty baths Esca came across Marcus’ face. Semen splattered his cheeks and tongue as well as gracing his chest in a splash of pearly white. Esca jumped down from the ledge. Wrapping his knees around Marcus waist, feeling Marcus’ straining cock brush his arse, Esca stuck out his pointy tongue and licked the cum from Marcus’ face lapping it of his broad chest like a kitten licking up the cream. Esca then slid further down Marcus body until he stood his neck just above the water line. He turned around to allow Marcus to wash him also. Esca felt Marcus rub the scraper all over him in a manner of stony professionalism that surprised him. Then oil in hands, Marcus began to rub down his lover’s body. Large hands slipped caressingly over Esca’s lean chest, grazing adoringly over the younger boy’s nipples and torso. Hands caressed Esca’s shoulders also. Then the hands on Esca’s shoulders gripped him harder, pressing down forcing him to turn around and face his lover. Facing Marcus he saw the look of hunger and lust in the other’s eyes as the hands forced him lower until his chin was but inches from the water and his face was in the shadow of Marcus’ huge cock. Esca’s hand slipped forward and he grasped Marcus’ huge cock, his tiny fingers couldn’t even fit fully around Marcus’ length as he gently stroked the older boy. “Ah, my little maiden, your dainty little hands are too small even for my cock.” Marcus said, knowing it would inspire some lustful competitive response in Esca. “I think it will fit in hear” Esca cried back. His head bobbing down onto Marcus’ cock, its huge size filled his mouth to the brim making him gag and choke as Marcus strong hands thrust back and forth. When Marcus neared climax he withdrew from Esca’s tight hot wet mouth leaving his cock feeling cold in the air. Esca gasped as Marcus picked him up and placed him around his waist. Esca wrapped his legs around Marcus’ waist and he prepared to be penetrated. Esca felt Marcus’ hand fumble below him as he aligned his cock with Esca’s arse. Esca felt a lurch in his stomach and a burst of pain pressure and pleasure as Marcus dropped him onto his cock. Esca slid down the shaft his arse tightening around the intrusion his slender frame buckling as he was impaled upon the hard length now fully inside of him. Esca writhed on the shaft for a second his hands grasping for purchase on Marcus’ oiled body always he slid of, the pain in his arse growing more intense. Marcus realising something was wrong gently lifted Esca upwards. Esca felt a wave of pleasure and cried out a choked cry “fuck me”.  
“Ok, little maiden.” Marcus muttered thrusting his cock quickly into Esca then lifting the small boy with his strong arms and slamming back into him. Marcus continued this for some time then he thrust Esca onto the pool side, bending him over to make the thrusting easier. Marcus began to thrust into the young Briton, faster and harder, his legs slapping against the boys arse as he slammed into him. After a cry on pleasure both boys climaxed in unison. Then they slumped apart, laughing in relief. Then they dressed and walked home.


End file.
